eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Dinah Wilson
Dinah Wilson made her first appearance on 14 February 2019 - Part 2. She is portrayed by Anjela Lauren Smith. Storylines Dinah is the ex-girlfriend of Mitch Baker and mother to his daughter Bailey Baker. It is soon discovered that Dinah suffers from multiple sclerosis and is looked after by Bailey. Mitch reveals to his ex-girlfriend Karen Taylor that Dinah suffers from multiple sclerosis and that Bailey is her carer. Karen, Mitch and their two children Keegan Baker and Chantelle Atkins help Bailey to clean her flat and Dinah becomes friends with Karen. Unbeknownst to Bailey, Dinah's condition is getting worse and she tells Keegan. Dinah's health decline becomes apparent when she has an accident and is rushed to hospital. The Taylors later rent a room for Dinah and Bailey at 23A Albert Square so that Dinah can have more assistance. Dinah and Karen become closer and Dinah confides in Karen that she can no longer deal with her multiple sclerosis and wants Karen to help her end her life. Karen refuses and reaches out to Darren, a man with multiple sclerosis so that he can speak to Dinah. Darren tells Karen that he used to be depressed but now he enjoys his life and agrees to speak to Dinah the following week. However, Dinah refuses and tells Karen that she doesn't want her condition to ruin her life and that she wants to be there for Bailey. Unknown to Karen, Dinah plans on ending her own life and buys birthday cards where she writes her final messages to Bailey. Karen discovers this, but Dinah breaks down and reveals that she is scared she will not be able to survive any longer and Karen encourages her to not let her condition negatively impact her life any more. Dinah spends time with Bailey and the following day, Dinah seems better and thanks Karen for her help. Karen decides to take Bailey on a family trip to Walford Park, but Dinah decides to stay at home and says her last goodbye to Bailey. After she finishes writing her last birthday cards to Bailey, Dinah commits suicide and her body is discovered by Mitch. List of Appearances *Episode 5869 (14 February 2019 - Part 2) *Episode 5878 (4 March 2019) *Episode 5881 (8 March 2019) *Episode 5884 (14 March 2019 - Part 1) *Episode 5885 (14 March 2019 - Part 2) *Episode 5902 (15 April 2019) *Episode 5903 (16 April 2019) *Episode 5909 (26 April 2019) *Episode 5910 (29 April 2019) *Episode 5915 (7 May 2019) *Episode 5916 (9 May 2019) *Episode 5917 (10 May 2019) *Episode 5918 (13 May 2019) *Episode 5919 (14 May 2019) *Episode 5920 (16 May 2019) Gallery Dinah Wilson Suicide Note (10 May 2019).jpg|Dinah Wilson Suicide Note (10 May 2019) Dinah Wilson Funeral (13 June 2019 - Part 1).jpg|Dinah Wilson Funeral (13 June 2019 - Part 1) Dinah Wilson Funeral 2 (13 June 2019 - Part 1).jpg|Dinah Wilson Funeral (13 June 2019 - Part 1) Dinah Wilson Coffin (13 June 2019 - Part 1).jpg|Dinah Wilson Coffin (13 June 2019 - Part 1) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Mothers Category:Past Characters Category:2019 Arrivals Category:2019 Departures